A Childhood Friend
by sleepingthroughlife1998
Summary: What would happen if Harry's had a childhood friend? What would have happened to her after he left for Hogwarts? With questions of magic left on her mind Penelope has been changed for life by her childhood friendship with the Boy Who Lived, and how he as come back to set things right.
1. Chapter 1

Penelope had always wanted to believe in magic.

As a kid she would pretend she had wings and jump around on the furniture, hoping that if she got _just high enough _that maybe the gift of flight would be handed to her, when she got older Penelope found out how much it hurt to hit the ground.

It happened one day at school. In the middle of recess the other children decided that to have a contest to prove who could jump the farthest off the swings. As the kids lined up, Penelope looked in awe at the supposed flight her fellow classmates where embarking on. _Does it feel as if your flying, _She inquired to herself _or is it like falling? _This thought put her last in line.

Suddenly, it was her turn on the swings. The ultimate victor at the time was the Dursley child, one among the unfortunate sort, who's obesity just seemed to propel him forward instead of enforce gravity. Penelope pumped her legs once she was upon the swing, and soon enough she was at the limit. With one great huff she released the swing and _flew, _managing to pass Dudley by two great feet, only to land in a crumpled heap.

Her ankle was throbbing uncomfortably; with tears in her eyes she remarked, "Does this mean I win?" Some of Penelope's classmates nodded, she smiled, pleased with herself, until a child named Tyler asked, "Where's Potter?"

"He doesn't count! Potter doesn't have the brain power!" Dursley exclaimed, clearly put off both at the thought of Harry, and losing (to a girl, no less).

"Oh, who gave you the right to ask if my brain works right Dudley? Seeing as you have as much brain power as the pigs you look like." Said Potter as he emerged from behind the crowd.

"Pigs are actually quite intelligent." Penelope commented quietly, and rather unhelpfully. Thankfully, no one seemed to hear her.

Potter, Potter, Potter!" A boy from the back chanted. This was highly out of character for anyone in the class, as Harry was extremely unpopular. Dudley face reddened.

"Fine."

With that Harry mounted the swing, and soon, quite literally, took off. Sailing to the point right next to Penelope. "Tie, then?" He said. "Umm…sure." Even though Penelope was quite positive he was a inch or two in front of her. Undeterred by her hesitation Potter grabbed her hand and raised it, while it was still entwined with his, to signal the shared victory.

Penelope moved towards her good friend Harriet, and winced at the pain that flared up from her ankle. "Ouch! "

"You hurt your foot?" Harry deliberated. "I'll walk you to the nurse, if you want."

Penelope cocked her head, as if in deep thought. "Sure." She said after a moment.

With that they walked (well, she hopped and he walked) to the nurse. It turns out that Penelope's ankle was sprained. The news made Penelope positively distraught. "But how am I supposed to play at recess!" The nurse failed miserably at consoling the girl. Penelope, who was seven at the time, didn't seem to like the idea of waiting five to ten weeks to be able to walk properly.

Later, while Harry and Penelope sat waiting for Penelope's parents to appear, Harry simply remarked, "You get to use stick thingies though! Those are pretty cool." From that moment on, Penelope decided she rather liked Harry Potter. They would most definitely be friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's POV

**_4 Years Later_**

Harry was locked under the stairs yet again. _It wasn't his fault the snake escaped_, He thought. Personally, he perceived it was an amusing event. Harry was also quite pleased that Penelope had seen. He chuckled to himself, remembering.

_It had started out as a truly terrible day, as began every single one of Dudley's birthdays. Not expecting to partake in any of the day's celebrations, Harry was pleasantly surprised with a trip to the Zoo. Once there, he was yet again pleased to find that Penelope was there, as they had become very good friends over the years. _

_ "I don't know why you like me," Harry had said on more than one occasion. "it's not like you can ever come over to my house, or that I can go to yours." Penelope would simply shrug and say, "I don't know, really. You're terrible company. Maybe it's because I am as well?" That always made him laugh._

Now back to the Zoo.

_Harry and Penelope had wandered off from her parents after she had introduced Harry to them. _Both of them seem nice enoug_h Harry thought. They were currently standing in front of a snake that Dudley and his miserable friend had deemed 'boring' either way, the two of then were enraptured with the reptile. _

_After a minute or two Penelope had remarked "Its rather sad, isn't it? He's locked up in a tank, all alone. Not to mention the annoying tourist, who must always be tapping on his glass." She paused for a bit, her eyes glazing over slightly. "I rather like snakes." _

_Harry agreed._

_"Penelope! We're leaving soon, come with us please." Penelope's parents were calling. _

_"Good-bye Mr. Potter" She said with a silly smile._

_"Salutations dear Penelope." Harry replied, a matching smile on his face._

_Then Harry had a conversation with a _snake. _It mirrored his and Penelope's conversation and ended up with the glass disappearing and the snake getting free._

_Harry was very thankful that Penelope had turned around to wave goodbye and _saw _the actual exchange take place. For she was the only one who would believe him, and the only one person he would be able to tell._

"Maybe, just maybe," Harry muttered, "There is such things as magic."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Year 2002_**

Over the years, Penelope had become quite cynical. Not only had her one true childhood friend abandoned her, but she had spent the rest of her adolescence convinced he would come back and explain things to her. Why had he been gone? Why had he left without a good-bye? Had he cared about her at all? Most importantly, to her anyway, was if what had happened in the Zoo that day had really been magic. As she had never had a chance to ask Harry before he disappeared.

But it had always lingered in the back of her mind. Penelope had spent many years, devoted uncountable hours, to the history and existence of magic. In fact, her knowledge on the subject had led her success. She was now, at the young age of twenty-two, the leading expert in not only the witch trials, but the history of magic and lore for the majority of Africa and most of Asia.

Everyone thought she was a genius. Some even regarded Penelope along the lines of prodigy. None of this mattered to her though, for the only thing that Penelope desired more than the friend she had lost all those years ago, was for the magic she tirelessly studied to be _real _andfor all these years she has spent on the subject not to be for nothing.

Until one day, the proof walked right into her office.

"Penelope Glass, you have not changed a bit."

Penelope slowly raised her head from the old tomb she had been reading. Her eyes nearly popped out of her skull.

"Harry Potter, you have a lot of explaining to do." Her tone was stern. (or at least she hoped it was.

"Don't I get a hello? How about a 'how are you Harry? Not dead I see. You've gotten taller'?" Potter smiled and sat down in one of the chairs she had in front of her desk.

"Glad to see you're comfortable." Penelope scowled. "You really haven't changed a bit, have you?"

"Ehh, quite a few more scares, more than a few ego boosts, and actually eating more than one meal a day, but other wise same eleven year old kid you remember, I reckon."

Penelope looked Mr. Potter over a few times and did realize a few things: One, he was quite handsome (but she had always thought he was) Two, there were more than a few scares covering his body (if arms and hands where to show anything) and finally, behind the smile that covered his face Harry looked very sad, almost hauntingly so.

"I seriously doubt that. The Harry Potter I knew wouldn't leave for eleven years, the Harry I knew wouldn't come into my office like he owned it, the Harry I knew would have let me know that he was okay, and the Harry I knew wouldn't look so darn sad. But I suppose the last one can't be helped. Time can do terrible things to people." With that said, Penelope felt a very large weight lift from her chest, she had be holding that in for a _very _long time.

"Been wanting to say that for a while, have you?" When she nodded, he continued. "We were always too much alike in that department, holding grudges that is, but I want to fix this. Our friendship. Its one of the few good memories I have from those first eleven years of my life, hell from my entire life, and I feel like we could both use some more. For this reason I have been allowed the opportunity, after much begging I might add, to answer three questions that you may have about the past eleven years of my life. I suggest you choose _extremely _carefully, I would like to be able to share my life with you again."

Penelope was confused, to say the least. Harry had always left her like that though. He was like a tornado, Harry picked things up, spun them around and then left then in a place that they were _clearly_ notsupposed to be. But it was one of the things she always like about him as well. Penelope liked order and loved things followed rules, but she _loved_ things that dared to push boundaries, things that wanted to fly in a world surrounded in gravity.

"Okay. These questions, do they have to be yes or no? Can they be Open ended? These three questions don't count as the questions do they?" Penelope rushed those words out of her mouth very quickly; she wasn't really sure how she managed it.

Harry started laughing, "You _definitely _have not changed at all, Penelope. And no I don't think those questions count. They can be whatever kind of question you want, as they are you're questions, and I really have missed you, you know." Harry's eyes had begun to show the true maturity of their owner. _This man has seen quite a few years of struggle, hasn't he? _And with that thought, she had her first question.

"What have you been doing all these years?"

Harry's grin returned. "I was hoping you would ask that." And then he began the story of his life at Hogwarts, the friends he had made, had lost, the story of the boy who both lived and died for love, and the story of the war that had affect both his world and her own.

"So you're saying that the flu epidemic that we had back in '98 that killed all those people was actually caused by-"

"Death eaters."

"And you killed that Lord Voldemort fellow?"

"Well, _technically _speaking he killed himself."

"And magic exists, and you work for the ministry of magic and owls send letters and you have a wand and you fly on broomsticks and you have a cloak that can turn you invisible as well."

"Yes."

"Can I see it, this world of yours? Oh, can I fly on a broom!"

"Yes, and yes." Penelope was positively beaming. Harry was mirroring her face almost perfectly.

"I love that you have not questioned my sanity, not once in the past four and a half hours have you even _thought_ that any of what I was saying wasn't real."

"Oh, Mr. Potter, I have thought you quite insane many times over these past few hours, but you see, your just as sane as I am. And not only that, but I have been waiting for someone to walk in my door and tell me that magic exists since that day at the Zoo."

"You mean the day I accidently made the glass disappear? With the snake?"

"What other day would I be referring to?"

"So you did see me that day!" Harry is positively beaming.

"Yes, my parents had my eyes check by two different doctors, both said I had perfect vision and that I was lying through my teeth!"

"Only you would be that stubborn."

"Hmmmm….I do believe I'm looking at the exception to that particular rule."

Abruptly Harry stood up and grabbed his coat. Penelope raised an eyebrow, but before she could ask Harry cut her off with "Do you want that broom ride or not?"

Penelope scrabbled to get her coat and then raced to the door. "Most definitely."

"Excellent."

* * *

_A/N: I wonder if it is to early for author's notes? Well any way, its not that anyone has read this yet, and I would like to say that reviews of any kind are appreciated, i would love for anyone to read this at all. I know this probably should have been added to chapter 1 but this is my first try at Fanfiction and im also uploading all of this in one night! _

_Okay what else had i wanted to say...oh yeah! if anyone has questions just ask. BETA readers appreciated (as would general help with this website, i SUCK with computers) _

_Sorry is spelling is wrong or grammar sucks! Im a terrible proof reader and i have no sense what so ever when it comes to the aforementioned subjects._

_Lastly, If there is anything that doesn't work plot wise, or contradicts HP or you just want to yell at me for my terrible story, FEEL FREE TO TELL ME. YEAH? GOOD? WE COOL? Awesome. :)))))_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Wow i don't sleep at all. Okay thanks for the help from chaansan, your advice will be acted on soon._

* * *

They both exit the office; Penelope reaches for the door, closing it behind them but before she can lock it with her keys, Harry brushes her hand aside. "Allow me." Harry looked both ways, making sure the coast was clear. He then mumbled something under his breath and the lock slightly glowed.

Penelope tried to open the door and gasped, "So your not a loon! Thank goodness!"

Harry, after putting his wand away, took a few steps back. "And here I thought you would believe me unconditionally! 'Just as sane as I am?'" He huffed. "What is to be believed? I'm hurt Penny, I truly am." Clutching his chest. He pretends to faint.

Penelope can't help but laugh at the pathetic man now lying on the floor. "First, don't call me Penny, you know I hate it, and second, _I_ am most certainly insane, and therefore, if you were insane I would not have been lying. Besides do you know how many street magicians, homeless, and mentally ill people I have had walk into my office? We might be old friends, and your story might be terribly convincing, but it does not exclude you."

"Oh, you know I was only kidding." Harry says while pulling himself off the floor. "Now come along, your more legitimate proof is waiting." With that, he grabbed her hand and ran until they reached an open broom closet.

"I truly hope this isn't what you meant." Penelope says, glancing at the open door before her.

"Oh, we are only going to do a bit of magical travel, we can't just _fly_ through London you know. There are rules and such." He puffs out his chest. _Awww… he feels important..._ At this Penelope laughs.

"What's so funny now? How could you possibly find laughable about this perfectly good broom closet? Hmmmm? Inquiring minds want to know." Harry's face was bright and humorous; all tones of sadness from the earlier discussion had left his face.

"Its just….You're all excited about a _broom closet_, and not only that, but you why couldn't we travel from my office? Don't tell me it's a portal? Magic hotspot? Please tell me we're teleporting! Its teleporting isn't it!" Penelope was practically jumping with excitement.

"I'll have you know that this is an _excellent_ broom closet. Nice, clean, not too cluttered I might add. Get in here!" Harry pulls her into the now cramped space. "As for leaving from your office, someone might notice if you entered but never left. That's obvious."

"Oh yeah sooo obvious." Penelope muttered, rolling her eyes.

"As for teleportation," he said more sternly. "We wizards use a form of travel called apparition. Basically, we focus on a place we want to go that we have already been and 'Crack' appear there. _We _are going to be using a Portkey."

"Like the one you told me about? The one you used to go to the Quidditch World Cup?"

"Exactly!" He was very excited. Apparently, it was contagious.

Penelope started looking around the closet. "What is it then?"

"I've got it right here." Harry reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small bundle. He carefully unwraps the package to reveal a-

"A pebble? Rather underwhelming."

"Why don't you make a Portkey? See how well that turns out."

"Maybe I will." Then she did something completely humiliating and childish.

"You just stuck your tongue out at me!"

"Really? Huh, like this?" And then she did it again.

"No more like this."

"I can't believe you just did that!"

"Oh you better believe it."

"Harry James Potter you take that back this instant!"

"Make me, Penelope Winifred Glass."

"You promised you wouldn't use that horrible name ever again!"

"When I was eight! You can't possibly hold that over me! I am a twenty-two year old man!"

"God I've missed you." Reaching out to hug him. "The fourteen years you have aged since then have not matured you in the slightest."

"What can I say? You bring out the child in me." He says. Harry's arms slowly crawl around her back. After about a minute Penelope clears her throat. "I think that's enough hugging." She soon removes her arms.

"Yeah, awkward hugging is now off the list of things to do." Harry stuffs his hands in his pockets.

"That was on your list of things to do? Honey, you need a life."

"Oh, and you have one?"

Shifting uncomfortable, Penelope relents in a small voice. "No."

"Ha. You can't judge!"

"You got me, so we going to teleport-wait sorry- _Portkey _or not?"

"Right, I forgot." Holding the partially unwrapped pebble/rock out for her to take, Penelope hesitantly touched the cool surface. In the next moment, she felt an uncomfortable pinch behind her navel and then was pulled forward but an invisible force. The world around her seemed to bend and blend together until Penelope flopped down outside a strangely tall, worryingly crooked house. Seconds later, Harry appeared next to her and held out a hand to help her up. She accepted.

"You could have warned me." Now standing, Penelope began to brush of her jeans.

Harry chuckled, "What fun would that be?" Penelope hit him on the arm. Hard.

"Ouch. You work out?" Harry was now rubbing his arm.

"No, you baby. Are you going to tell me where we are?"

Harry gestures towards the house, "Welcome to The Burrow."

* * *

_A/N: I really don't need two of these but I'll just blame it on sleep deprivation._

_Reviews are more than welcome :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Harry's POV

"You mean-" Penelope's finger was outstretched, pointing at the house before them. The finger itself was another matter seeing as her skin, normally a honey brown color from her Greek heritage, had turned an almost translucent white. It was rather alarming.

"Penny, you okay?" Harry says as he reaches forward to steady Penelope's now wavering form. _Maybe it was a mistake bringing her here. _Harry thought. _I guess its to late now._ Then Penelope collapsed onto the ground. Unconscious.

"Oh Bugger."

* * *

You see, this was not the first time magic had gotten Penelope into trouble. When she was a very young girl, Penelope had sworn she had seen her neighbors _jumping_ and picking apples from the top of a thirty-foot tree. Later, she had said, Penelope remembered the teenagers using ladders to retrieve the fruit.

Then there was the incident at the Zoo. When Penelope had first come for Harry after the _event _(she had called for Harry multiple times afterwards, but he had been locked up inside his cupboard and been able to hear her rantings) she had said the glass had simply _vanished _into thing air. "Poof! One second there, then gone!" On the later occasions, Penelope had come to inquire first if Harry was indeed _alive, _and secondly, why he had shattered a perfectly good pain glass.

There were plausibly _countless _other incidents of this manner that could have occurred throughout Penelope's lifetime. Harry, of course, had looked into all of the Ministry's records concerning a Penelope Glass. Nothing_._

Over the years, Harry had often thought about approaching Penelope, but each time he attempted to contact her, a representative from the Ministry had come to interfere in his plans. Eventually, Harry had given up. That is, until Hermione Granger sent him a copy of an old law that read that if the Muggle in question was of use to the Wizarding Community, then he or she could be brought into their confidence.

All of this led them to the events that had transpired earlier that evening, and was the reason that poor Penny was now passed out on the Weasley's coach.

"Can we touch it?" Asked one of the twins. Harry immediately swatted both their hands away.

"Not if you keep calling Penelope 'it' just because she is a muggle doesn't mean she isn't a person. Besides, your hands are absolutely covered in slime! What where you up to anyway!" Harry was quite frustrated with the Weasleys at the moment. Ron hadn't seemed to want to help carry Penelope at all, let alone touch her. Ginny had turned bright red as soon as she realized Harry had brought a girl there. She had stormed off when Harry appeared to care for the girl in question. Mrs. Weasley had tired to help, but all she could come up with was to try and wake her up by lightly waving her hand in front of Penelope's closed eyes. Mr. Weasley was not home at the moment, but Harry was not looking forward to that conversation.

Eventually, Harry had figured out that they should Flew for Hermione. She had appeared moments later and soon put things back in order, all while helping improve Penelope's color dramatically.

"Honestly, what were you thinking Harry?" Hermione had scolded. "Using Portkeys can be extremely dangerous for Muggles! Their bodies aren't made for interacting with magic, so travelling by it is nearly out of the question. She could have been killed!"

Harry blanched. "I didn't know. I thought that Penelope would enjoy-"

"You should have asked me first." Hermione interrupted. On that note, Mr. Weasley barged through the front door. He ran through the house until he found Harry sitting next to Penelope (Everyone else was gathered there, minus Ginny).

"I heard we had a Muggle." He huffed. Poor Mr. Weasley was quite out of breath. He hadn't seemed this excited since Fleur and Bill had their first child.

"We do not _have _a Muggle," Harry said. "You have a _guest_, her name is Penelope and she is an old friend. So I would appreciate it if you didn't treat her like some kind of-"

"IT'S WAKING UP! I SAW ITS EYE TWITCH!" Screamed Fred. "IT'S HAND! NOW IT'S HAND!" That was George.

Penelope groaned.

"Why is everyone's hair red?"

Harry grinned. "She's fine."

* * *

_A/N: Thank you everyone for the favorite, follows, and reviews (oh my! yes I am that sad) They make me soooo happy! I honestly can't believe people want to read my story, or that i'm _**_writing_** _a story, which is something I wasn't sure i would ever have the courage or determination to do. _

_Double thanks too __chaansan and AsphodelRose87 for their tremendous help._

_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE feel free to tell me your thoughts and advice about the story so far, or things you would like to see happen later in the story. :)_

_-A_


End file.
